respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stake Launcher
The Stake Launcher is the tenth weapon available for purchase, is unlocked at level 12. It originally cost 15,000 cash during it's first day in the store, before being raised into 85,000 cash. The Halloween Sale caused it to have a discount of 50% and It boasts high damage and range coupled with decent accuracy and agility. It is available in the upcoming Halloween updates but for now sits at the price of 42,500 cash. It has a capacity of 4 silver stakes. A better version of this is the Dual Stake Launcher. In the latest Monster Mash update, it is not available in the store anymore but it is one of the event prize (Tier 14, which is very hard to complete for some people). Strategy The Stake Launcher due to it's high damage and range,can be used to execute long range kills, at the cost of poorer accuracy. You get to move moderately fast with this weapon so it can be effective in retreating if your opponents are closing in on you, that is, if they can still move... The Stake Launcher may seem like another ordinary weapon, but it's specialty as a skill-reducing weapon allows it to reduce an opponent's agility to just half a box, which is EXTREMELY slow, for 5 seconds.This is extremely effective,as long as one of your stakes hit the enemy, he will be technically frozen in place, and you can use the rest of the remaining stakes to finish him off. That being said, although it would only take 2 or 3 stakes to kill most opponents,it only provides you four stakes, and the reloading time although not very slow, can be enough time for someone to steal your kill,or worse, allow your opponent to be able to take you out. In addition,although successful hits extend their immobilization,their fire rate does not decrease, and if left overlooked, can be extremely dangerous, especially the case with Howitzer Gun or Noisy Cricket equipped players. Despite all of of the disadvantages,this is a unique weapon that can add a bit of spice to the game,and the amount of sadistic entertainment you get when you are killed,then evily laugh as the grenade you dropped kills the helpless slowed enemy.(If you know what does that mean). Weapon Analysis Advantages *So far, it is the best agility-reducing weapon along with the Dual Stake Launcher. It reduces slows players more than Proton Gun or Zap Gun. *Good range and damage. *Decent speed. Disadvantages *To kill a guy, a full clip of the Stake Launcher is required, but if the guy has no armor, it takes 3 stakes. *Slow projectile. *Horrible accuracy. * Small clip Video Trivia *It's the second gun to slow people down. *It's the first only exclusive gun that you can get without other world money. *In Grenade Fest Update, many players in Multiplayer TDM mode suddenly used the Stake Launcher. This is because the stake launcher is the only weapon that slows down people after its shot, slowing somebody with this and them throwing a grenade will kill the opponent and it doesn't cost any gold/real life money. * The stakes appear to be stuck in the enemy's body when you shoot him/her as a cosmetic effect. * You cannot get the Stake Launcher anymore after the Halloween Update and the Monster Mash. If it shows up in the slots after a match, it is a glitch because it will NEVER show up when you have enough money for it (85,000 cash). A picture of the '''stake launcher '''in the XP screen is below. (Note: The player did not have enough money for it). * In legends, the silver stakes are able to kill vampires quickly. * Shooting the '''Stake Launcher '''will not decrease the stakes in the clip.This is also applied to the Dual Stake Launcher . Gallery Stake Launcher1.jpg|The Stake Launcher in the shop Stake Launcher in the XP screen.JPG|Stake Launcher at the XP screen Did mms,cmc image.jpg|The Stake Launcher at its 85k price IMG 3421.png|The Stake Launcher and The Dual Stake Launchers StakeLauncher.jpg|Player Reacts To Stake Launcher Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Events Category:Achievements Category:Dual Stake Launcher Category:Single Shot Category:Event Weapons Category:Monster Mash Update Category:Cash Weapons